Lily Windwave's Skylanders Short Cuts and Such
by Lily Windwave
Summary: a collection of one, two, and three-shots I make at random! requests are accepted and I will take ask-a-Skylander every three or four chapters. mainly rated T but the rating may differ depending on the story.
1. All The Things She Said

All The Things She Said

Rating: T for Strong Language and Femslash

**A/N: I'm really bored. I'm at my house sick and with nothing to do. I also have the song that inspired this fic jammed into my brain cells. so I'm writing it. this was inspired more by the music video than the song though XD. also a gift for Jane (aka Life Strong) because of her amazing ability to write crack pairing stories.**

so this is the end...

Stealth Elf looked around, thankful for her darkness vision. the dark, cracked stone wall was just as dull as the fence blocking her from freedom. rain was pouring down and Stealth Elf soon realized she was soaking wet from it. she got up and ran as the place she was in seemed endless. it felt like jail but she knew that it wasnt.

"Stealth Elf? is that you?"

The young elf knew that thick accent all too well. "Chill! you're here?" she looked to the thin figure standin a ways from her. they ran towards each other and embraced in a hug.

"Did they imprison anyone else?" Chill asked.

"not from what my senses can tell." Stealrh Elf replied.

Chill felt Stealth Elf's smooth shoulders. they were freezing cold and soaked with rain. "You look awful!" she said with concern.

"I feel awful" Stealth Elf added. "I feel like I've been out cold for weeks."

Chill did'nt know why. but she suddenly had the urge of passion. that kittens-and-rainbows feeling that never goes away until youre alone. could it be love? no... Chill told herself that she was just glad someone was here. "Come on. I found a space where there is some shelter.." Chill lead Stealth Elf to the place where she was thrown in.

"here it is."

Stealth Elf gazed in awe at the totally dry space in the cell. this was perfect.

"Go on. you can sleep here." Chill said.

"thanks." Stealth Elf replied gratefully.

it was the middle of the night now. Chill woke to see Stealth Elf silently Shivering all night. she was asleep. it felt painful for Chill to see her best friend this worn out. she wrapped her arms around the elf and cuddled her to keep her warm. again. that odd kittens-and-rainbows feeling. love? nah.. just glad someone was here.

when the two woke up in the morning. it was still dark beccause of the storming clouds. but this time there was something different.

"Hey! what the hell?!" a gang of skylanders approached them. "aww... more homosexuals?! you're fucking kidding me!"

"we were going to save you two. but I guess you guys need the room!" another skylander shouted out laughing.

Stealth Elf's eyes welled up with tears. Chill lightly grabbed Stealth Elf's shoulders. "Hey, don't cry! Dino-Rang's just a hatist. and his cronies are no different! you wanna give them a show they won't forget?"

Stealth Elf nooded and sweetly smiled. she knew exactly what Chill meant.

"Hey! Dino-Rang! you think that's lesbian!? watch this!" Chill yelled. she then grabbed Stealth Elf and did somethig she never thought she'd do in her entire life.

Chills blue lips met Stealth Elf's cold lips. the group in frontb of them just stared in utter shock. nothing. nothing that Dino-Rang had ever seen. could have compared to this. this pissed him off.

"ARRGH" Dino-Rang yelled as he threw a at Chill. he hit accurately. right over the fence. breaking the kiss. He and his gang stormed off. Steath Elf stood there. confused and out of breath.

"CHILL!" Stealth Elf shreiked trying to rouse her from potential death. "Chill!"

Chill opened her left eye "are they gone?" Steallth Elf? are they gone?"

Stealth Elf smiled that same sweet smile "Yeah."

Chill felt the kittens-and-rainbows once more. was it love? Yeah! she was glad that someone was here."


	2. Stealth Elf's Perspective

**Stealth Elf's Perspective**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: meh, this is just something I found in my documents. It's really short, I know.**

When Kaos took over Everything changed…

That's at least what the older ones say. I was only three when Kaos started his evil works. My whole village was tooken down. And I must've hit my head on something while escaping because now all I remember is my village going down in flames.

I was only six when I became a Skylanader. It seemed like they were in a hurry to get recuits, because though I was Skilled. I was a bit small compared to the others. But Eon said it did'nt matter. So that's what I've always belived. And I actually went pretty far in fighting with that belief.

Then, the giants came, And eight new recruits. Most of them looked pretty nervous about taking fighting to the next level. I was a mentor to Chill, who ended out being My best friend. Although her other friend, Jet-Vac. Didn't seem to like me that much. All of the skylanders Defeated Kaos, again. And he actually gave up for a while.

Then. Kaos rose up again. Now I was getting annoyed. And now with Swap Force. We defeated him again! Now I was all like 'Okay. Give up now!'

And the rest of them where now just a matter of He gets stronger, we get more recuits, we kick his butt.


	3. That's All That Matters

**That's all that Matters**

**rating: K+ for reference to death**

**and mild language in the notes (sorry)**

**A/N: okay, I set myself a challenge to write a story about my OTP in 30 minutes, I made the goal and here it is! **

* * *

_**I just sat there when I heard the news…**_

_** It seemed so unbelievable what he told me, but I knew he was not one to lie…**_

* * *

Chill waved as the group of Skylanders left. Teary-eyed, but trying not to cry

"Good luck on Fantasm Forest!" She shouted after the group, voice quivering. She knew they had to leave, but it parts unbearable having to watch her two greatest companions go.

* * *

_**I would never forgive myself that day for being so weak, for bursting out in tears, I knew he would come back… but would he? Would he really?**_

* * *

Chill strayed away from the usually pointless weekly meeting. And sat on the highest peak, it felt so bad to feels so lonely, with no support. She watched as the sun set, in the prettiest of pink, orange, yellow, and even a bit of purple in sight. As the stars glimmered in the warm night sky, she wiped the teardrops off her face and walked back to her place.

* * *

_** It had been days after he left, no weeks. I could no longer bear the loneliness. I cried almost**_

_**Daily, and the worst part was...**_

* * *

"No one ever supports me!" Chill silently screamed at herself before once more, sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body shaking as each new wave of tears passed. She missed everyone, she wanted her friends back! The mission was going very late, but Eon and Spyro refused to belive they were dead. Although that was what everyone was starting to belive.

* * *

_**now it had been weeks, still no sign of anyone, I had begun to give up hope, to belive they would never return.**_

* * *

Chill sat hopelessly in her chair and put her head in her hands. She had run out of hopes to believe, she had run out of ways to forget, she had even run out of tears to cry. She just stared at the wall, hopelessness written in her eyes.

Suddenly, someone covered them. She jumped from the shock and turned around…

"Jet-vac…?" Chill gasped in disbelief. This made him smile wider. Tears of happiness ran down Chill's face as she threw her arms around him.

* * *

**Everything worked out, no one was hurt, they just needed a way back, but none of that mattered. Jet-vac was back. And that's all that mattered to me!**

* * *

**A/N: this was kinda short so if you can't see the plot. Jet-vac leaves for Fantasm Forest (a pretty damn hard level if you ask me) along with Chill's other friends, Chill is sad, Jet-vac comes back, Chill is happy again! Yay!**


	4. Rap Battles: Cali vs Tessa!

**Rap Battles: Cali vs Tessa!**

**T for language**

A/N:** this is badly written. I know. it's really just me raging about Tessa still being in Trap Team. Cali better at least make a cameo appearence. **

Tessa was just wandering around was a pretty normal day considering. Skylanders where practicing their moves on the training dummies. Stealth Elf was fighting Jet-Vac, Hot Dog and Funny Bone (a new trap team skylander) were rolling around on the flowers, causing the flowers to turn black and red. yes, a fabulous day in woodburrow.

suddenly, Tessa was tacled over by someone. she was a Mabu with shocking blue eyes. " so this is the little bitch who replced me..." the Mabu said.

"Hey! who do you think you are!?" Tessa yelled back defensively.

(let the rap battle begin!)

"My name is Cali  
and you stole my spotlight  
the portal masters loved me  
and now I have to sit tight

Even for the Trap Masters?  
what attention problem do you have  
you took Flynn from me!  
are your issues that bad?!"

"Ha, well then miss Cali  
let me tell ya  
you aint gonna be with us  
now that we have Tessa

I saved the day  
I took down the mirror  
did you do any of this?  
have I made it clearer?"

"you know why no one likes you? you're just lazy!  
I give the landers challenges  
get off your ass!  
don't be a daisy!

you call yourself a ruler  
but in the truth  
everyone want to slap you  
till you lose a tooth!"

(Who won? reveiw to vote!)


End file.
